I Was A Good Girl, Before I Went Back In Time
by kenden
Summary: I am a good girl, well, I think I am... I am! Or, at least was until it all went wrong, I went wrong. And I also went back in time, Oh Joy. And as if that weren't enough, completely awe-inspiring in the most negative way possible , I am with Draco Malfoy


**The Original Good Time Had By All Gone Wrong… and Back in Time**

**Like a Combination of Pumpkin Juice and Sour Milk**

_Challenges: _

_-Yuck that's Soo Cliché Challenge- character from Hogwarts goes back in time and falls in love with somebody from the marauder's time_

_-Love Letter Challenge- including a love letter _

_-All the Places to be and Things to Say Challenge- "She was the original good time had by all" location: Shrieking Shack _

_-Challenging Challenges: Combine 3 or more challenges _

_a\n: These are a lot of challenges put together so that I could also take part in the Challenging Challenges Challenge, I'm awfully sorry if I overlooked a set of rules and I wasn't allowed to combine challenges, I'm soo sorry, but please do not disqualify me!! (I know I haven't filled all, or in some cases, any, of the requirements, but I will get to that in the next story… thank you for understanding!)_

_Also:: hope you enjoy reading the story!_

"She was the original good time had by all" this was the last sentence Professor Flitwick said during his speech about Anita Spikett, his former student who had recently been awarded an extremely prestigious prize in the field of Historic Magical Research. He spent the entire two History classes talking about her, how she was such a good person, friendly person, and an over-all _perfect _student.

Though, as much as I appreciate Professor Flitwick telling us how much he would love for us to go into a field of Historic Magical Research, I already know for a fact that I will not be doing so. On the other hand, I am going to take over my father's business (Chang's Cauldron Centre) along with my three brothers.

Finally then, Professor Flitwick dismissed us all. I had prep so I decided to meet up with Marietta and Cynthia (who I know also have preps right now). We hadn't decided a certain place so I just wandered around for a while. I began with going to the library; they weren't there, then I went to the Ravenclaw common room, no luck there either… at last I went out towards the lake.

As I looked out for them, I saw Draco Malfoy and his strange posse. They seemed like they were doing something mischievous again… o, how much I wish that I wasn't Prefect right about now! But I am and this is my duty; to keep Hogwarts protected from, well from any one who might want to cause it harm or break any rules I suppose…

I walked down the pathway to reach the lake, and on my way I saw Harry Potter and his friends. Ron waved at me and I waved back, then he ushered me over. I walked towards them with uncertainty. "What is it?" I snapped when I was closer to them because I realized that they were wasting my time.

"Blimey! There's no need to freak out! I was just wondering what you were doing this weekend!" O, he was just _wondering _what I was doing this weekend… well, what _was _I doing?

"Nothing, I guess, why do you ask?" I asked, giggling.

"Well, why do you think?" He said and tried to smirk.

"Um… I don't know" I said trying to sound as clueless as I could.

"Ok, let me explain…" he said brushing a lock of hair away from my face. By now I was sitting next to him leaning on a tree on the side of the lake opposite from Malfoy and his posse.

And then he leaned in, and just before our lips were about to touch, Harry suddenly shouted, "Can you save the bloody snogging for when you're somewhere alone?" he sounded extremely angry, why, I couldn't understand…

"What's his problem?" Ron whispered in my ear. Just as he finished saying that though, Harry started to kiss Hermione Granger, passionately. _CHIIINNNG _there was a loud noise and I wondered what it was… I looked across the lake and saw the source of the sound; Draco Malfoy.

I instantly got up and pulled Ron up also as I did so. We then ran towards the other side, "Come on Ron!" I called out to him as I ran forward with him following me closely.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" I shouted frantically when I got there… gosh, I should have gone to them earlier!

"Um…" Pansy Parkinson hesitated and then continued more confidently, "well… o, Chang! Please help him! He fell into the lake a few minutes ago, and he hasn't surfaced yet!"

"Stand back!" said Harry out of the blue, "I'll go!" he said courageously, though I sensed more of a fake heroism than anything else.

"No, Harry, thank you, but as Prefect, this is _my_ responsibility." Saying this, I kissed Ron on the cheek, took off my robes; I was wearing a thin cotton shirt and a black mini skirt, o no, after my shirt gets wet, it would get see-through, wouldn't it? I didn't have time to risk Draco Malfoy's life pondering over my transparent shirt, I thought, so I jumped right in.

From the corner of my eye, I could see a few other people jump in behind me. Batty bloody idiots they are. I was now inside the lake, and strangely enough, I felt like I was breathing; through my nose. I decommissioned the thought that maybe I was dead and continued swimming in. There were no signs of Malfoy.

I kept swimming and then after a while I again found myself questioning why I wasn't yet out of breath. Maybe I was dead, I thought blankly. That would mean that Draco Malfoy was also probably dead. Poor Draco, he would never know what it feels like to be an adult. Well, heck, nor do I.

I then closed my eyes, what was going to happen would happen, and there was nothing I could do about it. This wasn't how I would normally handle such a situation, but that was different, then, I was feeling different. I wasn't perfect goody-two-shoes Cho. I was… I was me.

* * *

I opened my eyes and in that instant I knew that I wasn't where I normally would wake up; in my bed, in the safety of my dorm. Instead, I was on the floor, and there were a few people around me, not too many, but no one I knew. I attempted to get up, but felt the weight of my body and gravity push me back down. On top of me (or at least directly in front of me) was a boy who looked about my age, "are you… alright?" he asked me cautiously. I didn't know what to answer, I was _alright _I suppose, I was alive, that is after all, the definition of being _alright _isn't it?

I went to open my mouth to speak but felt a strange heaviness cloud over me. It was then that I realized I couldn't move, nor body nor face. The people around me, students it seemed, looked worried. I heard one of them tell the others to get some help. "Go, go, right now! Get anyone you can find!" he had said.

After a little while of students scurrying around, I was being carried into the castle. We were outside near the lake it seemed. The boy was speaking again. "Yes, that is correct Professor, we found her at the shore of the lake when we were let out during prep right before lunch." He seemed to be the only person I could hear. He had a badge that shone brightly and proudly on his chest. _Prefect _I thought blankly.

Before I knew what exactly was going on, I was put on a bed… in the hospital wing! I felt myself going drowsy, and then, I was asleep again, or maybe I was unconscious…

* * *

When I woke up for the third time that day, I was in a daze, and for a second I had forgotten everything that had happened to me earlier. But then, it all came right back to me, though it still didn't make much sense. I looked to my right and saw an empty bed with the white sheets perfectly made. I then looked to my left, expecting the same, but to my great surprise, I saw Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy. He was the reason I was in this mess in the first place. I wanted to talk to him, ask him what he knew about any of this, but he was still asleep. I got up in my bed and felt that my head was aching slightly. "Just a while though!" I heard a thin voice that though high-pitched, certainly belonged to a man.

"Alright, Mr. Mason, I won't be long, I only want to check on them," I recognized the voice as that of the Prefect. "Come on, James, Sirius, you said you would help out whenever I needed, it's not like I'm asking that much of you… just accompany me!" he then ended a little more aggressively.

One of the two other boys then answered sluggishly, "Where's Peter!?" to this, the man with the thin voice; 'Mr. Mason', shushed them.

Before I really understood what was going on, the boys were next to my bed. "How are you doing?" asked the boy who I now distinguish as the Prefect.

"I'm… alright" I said, after all, the definition of being _alright _was to be alive and full-functioning, isn't it? "Um… if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" I wasn't trying to be rude; I just wanted to find out who this boy-hero of mine was.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself, have I?" he said as I nodded, "I'm Remus, Remus Lupin, and Prefect of Hogwarts." He said proudly. _Prefect_ how was it that I had never heard of him before… I should know him, I am, after all the Prefect of Hogwarts… or was… what was going on?

"Ok, I'm glad I finally know your name… Remus… and um… do you have any idea what is going on?" I said and smiled at him almost apologetically… I was being such a pain!

"I… I'm not sure if I should tell you, I'm not exactly sure about what _exactly _happened." So something did happen, something _big, _I was guessing.

"Please, tell me something, anything, please, just tell me!" I said, almost shouted.

"Alright, so, of what I know, you um…" he hesitated slightly; "this is going to sound a little strange but well, ok, so…" he stopped. I wondered why, maybe he was thinking about how to word it. "_apparently, _you fell out of the great lake… along with the blonde over there," he said motioning towards Draco, "and… well, the two of you were… how should I put this, thrown out of the lake, I guess. But the strangest part is, well, no one knows you… where _are_ you from anyways?"

"Where am I from? Well, I'm from Hogwarts… I'm in sixth year, I'm Prefect… I was born at the outskirts of Scotland on May 14th, 1984-"

"Wait, 1984? You're kidding right?" Kidding? Why would I be kidding?

"No… I'm not kidding… I was born in 1992, and I'm 15 now… why, when were _you_ born?"

"I… was born in 1958… and I turned 16 last month." He said and then glanced at his friends, they exchanged a scared look.

"Oh my god… that would mean that, well that you're from the future! Because well, its 1975 right now!" said one of Remus' friends. "Oh, and by the way my name's James, and that's Sirius; just thought I'd let you know since _Remus _here didn't bother introducing us." I'm from the future… _I'm_ from the future… _I'm_ a future person? Like a person from the futuristic sci-fi movies! I thought intently…

"That's… intense." Sirius said, slowly and quite thoughtfully. Just as he did, I saw Draco Malfoy wake up in the next bed. He opened his eyes, probably expecting to be in his dorm, and then shouted, "Cho Chang! What is going on?"

Remus, James and Sirius turned around and Remus went towards Draco and started talking to him. "So… how is life back where you came from?" said James and I told him how Hogwarts was still very similar to as it was right now, except that the teachers were different.

"The teachers" I then shouted, remembering, "Do any of the teachers of my-day-Hogwarts go to Hogwarts right now?" I asked, getting back confused looks from the boys. They exchanged looks and then Sirius said:

"Well, we don't know who might become Hogwarts Professors in the future!" Oh of course, I think, how could I have forgotten?

"Right, of course, well, there's McGonagall, Flitwick… Snape-"

"Snivellus!" Sirius and James both shouted in unison and burst out laughing. Who's Snivellus?

"Severus Snape? _Snivellus? _A teacher of Hogwarts? Am I hearing this correctly?" I heard Remus say out of nowhere. Then all three of them started laughing out loud, as if it were the funniest thing in the world. I saw Draco glance my way and I smiled at him. I watched him as he smiled back.

* * *

The next time I woke up, the boys were gone. It was just me and Draco Malfoy in the medical ward. I looked at him and saw that he was wide awake, silently staring at the ceiling. "Hey." I said sitting up on my bed.

He was slightly startled. He looked at my direction and got up also. "_Hey_" he said sarcastically.

"What's wrong, Malfoy?" I asked, though maybe it was the fact that we jumped into the lake and then ended up in this alternate universe.

"What do you think, huh? You followed me into the lake and now look where we ended up!"

"Excuse me, what? I _followed _you down the lake, and you think that's why we're here?"

"Yes, you _followed _me, you shouldn't have Chang, you really shouldn't have! I was going to die, die in peace! But you had to come along, and ruin everything!" I was shocked. He was going into the lake to… _suicide_? I was speechless. I didn't know how to respond to that. "What's wrong? Cat bit your tongue, finally learnt how to _shut up_?"

"No, Draco, I didn't _follow_ you into the lake, I was _trying _to save you, and to some extent, I did." I said, almost out of a trance of some sort. Just as he was about to answer, the high-pitch-voiced man walked in.

"Hello, how is everyone doing!" he asked us cheerfully. I watched as Draco rolled his eyes at who I expected was the nurse.

"Good." I replied dully. It wasn't very normal of me to be soo rude, but I just found out that Draco was trying to kill himself and I might have been the reason he didn't succeed.

"Well," the nurse said, smiling from ear to ear, "that's good… I have just come to inform you that you are now welcome to leave the infirmary, and also that the Head Master would like to see you," he said slowly, "right now." He added, slightly sternly. Just as he said so, I saw Draco slump out of his bed and put on his shoes. He was wearing his school robes (they were extremely crushed) and his hair was well, for a change, really messy.

I also got out of my bed and found that I was already wearing my shoes. I was wearing my white shirt and black skirt. Just as I was wearing before I jumped in. I wondered how long it had been since I was in the hospital wing as I walked towards the Head Master office. I saw that Draco was walking a few paces behind me, the expression on his face sour.

When we (me and Draco) reached the entrance, I saw that it was wide open, so I walked in, closely followed by Draco. I was walking up the spiral staircase when I heard Draco call my name. "Chang…" he said hesitantly. I turned around and stopped walking. "Don't mention anything about what I told you earlier to the Head Master. That's just between us, you and I, ok? If he asks, we just fell in when we were playing Quidditch or something."

"Got it, and don't worry, I wont tell anyone about it, you can trust me." I said, trying to sound as genuine as possible. I then heard him mumble something under his breath. I couldn't quite understand him.

After a little while, we were at the top of the staircase. I had never been there before… though it would probably be different now then it was… now? I didn't understand what really was going on. According to James, it was 1975 at present, unless he was just playing with my head!

"Hello! Hello!" the Head Master greeted us invitingly. I glanced around his room and saw Remus, James, Sirius and another boy sitting on a couch near the side of the room. "I'm Head Master Deluzzo LeFranc, but you can address me as Professor DeLeFranc." He said, and then started to laugh heartily. "May I know your names?" he said, glancing from me to Draco.

"Hello Professor DeLeFranc… I am Cho Chang." I said and then stopped due to the loss of anything else to tell him about my self. Professor DeLeFranc waited for a moment and then turned to Draco and said,

"And young man, what is your name?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said dully, his voice monotone.

"Thank you, Miss Cho, Mister Draco; I understand that you probably have no idea why exactly you were called to my office… well, the reason is quite simple. You do not belong in this _time_. You were not born in this time, and you most definitely do not live in this time either." I listened intently as he spoke. From the corner of my eye, I could see the four boys and Draco also listening, dazed looks on their faces.

"Well why in bloody hell _are _we here then?" Draco shouted out suddenly. The Head Master's expression soured slightly but then he calmed down again and replied.

"That, Mister Draco, I do not know." I heard the boys at the back snickered softly at this.

* * *

I woke up with a start and saw that I was still in the Head Master's office. I was sleeping on a bed that I knew for certain wasn't there earlier and Draco was sleeping on a bed next to me.

I got up and was startled when I saw the Head Master. "Glad you're awake, Miss Cho!"

"Yes, good morning, Professor DeLeFranc…" I said, feeling a little queasy.

"Good _morning_, though it is quite past morning now..." he said and laughed heartily, he was such a cheery man, even in such a… _un_cheerful situation. "How do you feel now?"

"I am feeling… slightly sick, nauseous, actually." Nauseous, and hungry… the last time I remember physically eating something was breakfast, breakfast when everything was normal that is.

"Oh, why don't you try having this." He said, handing me a small green candy-like, button-like _thing_. I swallowed it without any water but before it went down my throat, I could taste its bitter-sweetness. It tasted like a combination of pumpkin juice and sour milk…


End file.
